This invention relates to providing a medical system assisting more efficient and safer performance of medical procedures. More particularly, this invention concerns a medical system comprising apparatus and methods for improved irrigation and lavage. With respect to irrigation problems, when a patient has a wound, it is desirable to irrigate the wound with a solution such as normal saline. Presumably the dilution effect of the irrigation will wash out bacteria and debris and prevent wound contamination, infection, and scarring. The more fluid, the greater the degree of success in prevention. A higher pressure of irrigation could also help remove bacteria and push out unwanted debris. Unfortunately, when using large volumes or high amounts of pressures, there is a high likelihood of contaminated fluid spreading to unwanted surfaces, including splashing onto a health care provider or drenching the patient. This is undesirable as the risk of spreading of disease is heightened and there are undesirable effects of getting a patient wet (for example, a trauma patient with multiple wounds might be hypothermic from a large amount of irrigation fluid evaporating on his body, or a child with a facial laceration might become hypothermic from the excess fluid wetting its clothing during the winter). The excess fluid will also soil laundry and require increased housekeeping services, using existing methods of irrigation. This is also an inconvenience for otherwise healthy patients. They may have to remove their clothing to prevent them from getting soaked. This may be uncomfortable for the patient in a busy emergency room; and the time necessary for the patient to disrobe would delay a doctor's or nurse's ability to treat such patient or other waiting patients more expeditiously. These disadvantages will decrease the incentive for an operator, such as a physician, to appropriately use optimal large volumes of irrigation fluid; and therefore the risk of wound complications will increase. Still another disadvantage, in addition to the small diameter discharge port of a prior art syringe shield, is that when an operator empties a syringe using a prior art syringe shield, the operator must actively detach the shield from the syringe to refill the syringe to apply a large volume of fluid to a wound because of the small volume capacity of syringes. This active step is one more that will discourage a user who, for example, is in a busy emergency room, from using the optimal large volume of irrigation fluid.